Anti-Zombie Tactics, Extermination, and Containment
Our Story The whole room filled with groups of new and old A.Z.T.E.C. volunteers and frightened civilians that followed them to Fort Pastor, A grizzled sergeant explains to everyone what A.Z.T.E.C. stands for. Before the meeting starts, our leader BigNast93 calls for a moment of silence in honor of our original leader zenhunter, who had made the ultimate sacrifice in a heroic last stand in buying more time for his A.Z.T.E.C. comrades and civilians to escape into the oasis.... "A.Z.T.E.C. was formed by the few remaining men and women that survived the outbreak, and the waves of undead that followed in its path. These desperate survivors lost loved ones to the infected creatures, and vowed revenge on the horrible blight that had taken the city of Fairview and was spreading its curse all over the world. They vowed that they would develop tactics to fight the plague, exterminate the waves of infected creatures that besieged humanity, and do everything they could to quarantine and contain the undead threat. We work in a tight knit, and function as a family to achieve that goal..... .....Good luck to all of you....and mostly importantly....Loco Vestri Consors Pro Vestri." Rules 1. Obey all of the Dead Frontier rules. While I will not monitor your every move in-game and on the forums, failure to comply might attract the attention of a moderator or administrator. (This excludes questioning/discussing game mechanics and other decisions made for the game) This will result in a 30k fine for a minor offense. A moderate offense will be a 45k fine and a demotion. A major offense will result in banishment from the clan. 2. Post on the clan thread at least twice a week. If you fail to uphold this rule, it will be assumed that you are inactive, and you will be removed from the clan. Report to the leader if you need to have some leave time from the forums. (This counts for the website as well) Removal from clan 3. No multi-clanning. This rule only exists because it is much more difficult to remain a contributing member of the clan when you are divided between multiple clans. (I will allow it if I believe that you are a loyal member to A.Z.T.E.C.) If you do not have the leader's permission, you will be fined 35k, and you must leave said joined clan. If you refuse to, you will be banished from the clan 4. Keep swearing to a minimum. Racial or sexist slurs will not be permitted. (Tolerable if not done in an offensive way) Fine of 15k for excessive swearing. Fine of 50k for Racial or sexist slurs. Demotion if done way too much over a length of time. 5. Respect other players, especially your fellow clan members. Remember, you are a member of A.Z.T.E.C. Fine of 30k to other players, and 50k to clan members. Can result in a demotion, or banishment from the clan if you break this rule multiple times. 6. Wear the A.Z.T.E.C. signature at all times. Put the clan signature above your personal signature. 2k fine for each day it's not worn. 7. Trolling is not allowed, along with spamming on any forum. 30k fine if done for a minor offense. A 50k fine and a demotion for a moderate offense. Banishment for a major offense. 8. All clan members must pay 10k to the clan every month to help fund supplies and events. If you have any financial problems, PM the clan leader. If you can't pay at all, and you refuse to do anything else to pay your dues, you will be banished from the clan. Ranks Commander BigNast93 is the one and only Commander of A.Z.T.E.C. He is willing to expense advice and equipment to his loyal clan members, and he is unparalleled in strategy and combat. Lieutenant The Lieutenant is equivalent to an advisor or regent to the Supreme Commander, and all applications should be sent to them as well as BigNast93. The Second-in-Command does not necessarily need to be of a high level, but they should have knowledge of zombies, leadership skills, and the ability to communicate fluently in English. Colonel Colonel is the highest achievable rank besides Lieutenant; they are to be respected by all members, including the leader, and share much of the decision-making power with BigNast93 and his Lieutenants. Major Majors are the highest rank any member can recieve without special designation from BigNast93. Majors have been with the clan for a very long time, or have proven their dedication time and time again. They are usually the main force of the Black Ops squad, and are not to be trifled with. Captain Captains are the most elite players that have been with AZTEC for a long time, have donated generously, or have improved life at AZTEC HQ for all of its members. They are true leaders, and have a personal squad of clan members that they selected themselves. Sergeant Sergeants can only be given orders by Captains and higher, but they get to command several Privates and Corporals in OA (when online). Drill Sergeants are responsible for training Recruits and Privates, and will sometimes sponsor activities such as Pen Knife Duels and Unarmed Looting Runs. Corporal Corporals form the main body of A.Z.T.E.C. and are the first rank to have access to everything in the clan stockpile. Corporals are allowed to participate in clan wars. Private Privates are the lowest rank of A.Z.T.E.C., and there are no post requirements to become a Private. Privates only have access to food, medicine, and ammunition from the clan stockpile, but they do have their own rank signature and color on the clan roster. Members Commander BigNast93 Lieutenants Retal7 cpd670 Colonel Lardyballs Majors Dmitrys Last Stand SIXTY NINE sniperalta13 Captains pipsqueak Nerocap Sergeants bobthesoldier combatsnype sri SirBlackThorne dante of the devil Rhina229 Corporals Antonia Dominion iProdigy Privates Geo Ckiid Trainees Stockpile Weapons/Armor 'Melee' Sabre (6/6/5) Sabre (3/7/4) Grinder (4/4/4) Grinder (8/8/8) Grinder (8/7/8) STEEL MS800 (7/8/8) STEEL MS800 Ronan Pro (6/7/8) Ronan Pro (3/5/4) Golf Club (4/6/5) Katana (7/6/6) Katana (1/8/8) Katana Battle Axe (8/5/6) Sledge Hammer Hunting Knife (7/0/4) Hunting Knife (0/0/3) Hunting Knife (6/8/7) 'Pistols' Desert Fox (7/7/8) Desert Fox (7/4/4) Alpha Bull (8/4/6) USP CK 97B (7/7/8) SIC Apollo Luger (4/4/4) 'Rifles' VSS (6/7/5) Hawk OP96 (7/2/3) M24 MSG-9 'Shotguns' USAN (8/8/8) Sweeper (8/6/8) Sweeper (3/3/7) Sega 20 (7/0/0) Mannberg (8/7/0 Mannberg (8/8/7) Machine Guns K-50M (8/8/8) - AZTEC Ruins Mitrail (7/5/8) UMP (1/4/1) UMP (8/6/8) AK 47 (7/7/7) XM8 (7/3/5) Mesa ACR (7/7/5) M16 (7/7/5) Explosives N/A Armor Green Ext. Reactive (19/18) Grey Ext. Reactive (21/11) Blue Ext. Reactive (20/8) Grey Exterminator Reactive (24/15) Grey Exterminator Reactive (13/22) Grey Exterminator reactive (21/4) Grey Reactive XT800 (15/*) Grey Reactive XT800 (*/12) Blue Reactive XT800 (22/2) Grey Exterminator Mesh (14/23) Grey Exterminator Mesh (4/23) Grey Mesh RX-2 (7/*) White Mesh SLX Kevlar Vest (23/1) Flak Jacket Zylon Vest Consumables Medicine ~ Morphine ~ Nerotonin-2 Food Caviar Red Wine Mixed Nuts Oats Ammunition 5.5, 7.5, and 12.7 rounds 12 gauge shells .40, ,45, and .50 rounds Grenades